A história da vida de Sasuke Uchiha
by Amanda XD
Summary: A verdadeira história! Porque Itachi matou seu clã? Porque Sasuke virou EMO? Todas as respostas e muito mais nessa fic totalmente sem noção! CAPITULO 2 ON!
1. Capítulo 1 Casos de família

Olá, minna! É a minha primeira fic.. Por isso, não me linchem XD

Espero que gostem... É tentativa de comédia... Agora se deu certo eu não sei XD Eu ri pra caramba, mas deve ser porque eu sou meio doida da cabeça.. haushsuahsuahsu.

Quando está entre aspas e itálico é pensamento.

* * *

Capitulo 1 - Casos de família

Era uma vez, uma família ridícula chamada uchiha. Viviam muito felizes, com o pequeno sasuke sempre caindo no chão, batendo o coco e chorando que nem um condenado, sua mãe tentando tirar o galo enorme que formava em sua cabeça, seu papi bêbado jogando xadrez com Itachi, seu irmão mais velho.

Fugaku (papi do Sasuke): MWAHHAHAHA! CHEQUE MATE, IC! GANHEI OUTRA VEZ! PODE ME PAGANDO OS 10 CONTO, IC!

Itachi: MERDA! -procura 10 conto no bolso da calça- "_Mas que p#$&! Por que ele sempre ganha? Isso ta errado... Como um gênio como eu não consegue ganhar de um bêbado fedorento que nem limpar a bunda direito sabe??? Hmm... AHA! Ele só pode estar trapaceando! EU SABIA! AGORA EU VO CHUTA O PAU DA BARRACA!" _

Fugaku: AEW! Vai logo com isso! Foi fabricar os 10 conto???

Itachi: -levanta da cadeira, derruba o tabuleiro de xadrez no chão e começa a rodar a baiana- EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ TAVA TRAPACEANDO SEU VELHO BOCÓ! AGORA VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR ISSO! -ativa o sharingan-

Mami do Sasuke (que eu esqueci o nome XD): Pare com esse escândalo meu filho... Seu pai pode ser bêbado, mas nunca foi trapaceiro _"Só no truco que ele trapaceava um pouquinho... Mas isso não vem ao caso!"_

Itachi: E VOCE É CÚMPLICE DELE NÉ? POR FICAR DEFENDENDO O VÉIO, VOCÊ VAI SIFU TAMBÉM!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! AMATERASU! -mata a mami-

Fugaku e Sasuke: OMG! O.O

Itachi: E AGORA É SUA VEZ, BEBUM DESGRAÇADO!!! AMATERASU! -mata o papi também-

Sasuke: T.T

Itachi: -chega perto de Sasuke- SORTE SUA QUE VOCÊ AINDA É UM PIRRALHO QUE CAGA NAS CALÇA E NÃO SABE JOGAR XADREZ AINDA... PORQUE SENÃO VOCE IA JUNTO! -se acalma- Acho que não tem problema eu contar o meu plano maligno pra você... Afinal, quem é que vai acreditar num mulequinho mijão, não é mesmo?

Sasuke: ¬¬

Itachi: Pois bem... Meu plano é o seguinte: VO MATA TODO MUNDO DO CLÃ SÓ DE RAIVA!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! -sai correndo-

Sasuke: Nããããooooo!!! Volta aqui! Eu não vou deixar você escapar seu maníaco do parque!!! -sai correndo atrás, mas acaba tropeçando no tapete e batendo o coco outra vez, dando tempo de Itachi fugir-

Itachi: -para de correr e fica olhando o galo enorme que tinha na cabeça do mais novo- A culpa foi sua de não conseguir me pegar... Quem manda não olhar por onde anda! Só um aviso: VÊ SE QUANDO VOCÊ CRESCER, NÃO VIRA EMO, PORQUE SE EU SOUBER UMA FOFOQUINHA A RESPEITO DE VOCÊ ESTAR CORTANDO OS PULSOS E CHORANDO PELOS CANTOS, EU VOU TE ACHAR, ONDE QUER QUE ESTEJA E VOU TE PICAR EM PEDACINHOS, OUVIU?????????????????? -vai embora-

Sasuke: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! EU VOU TE MATAR ITACHI! ESPERE SÓ ATÉ EU TER 1,80 DE ALTURAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! T.T

* * *

Continua... Espero! XD 


	2. Loucademia

Alowwwwwwww minha gente!!!! Demorei mais postei! Isso é que dá ter internet discada! XD

Obrigada pelas reviews! Espero que gostem desse capítulo... Eu demorei 3 dias pra fazer.. ¬¬ A maldita preguiça..

Enfim, Naruto não me pertence... Eu tambem não quero ele!

Quando tá entre aspas e itálico é pensamento.

* * *

Capítulo 2 - Loucademia

OOOO 5 anos depois do pequeno incidente ocorrido no capítulo passado OOOO

Narrador: -lendo os rabiscos que eu escrevi- Erm... Nem sei porque estou aqui, afinal não estou recebendo nem um centavo.

Eu: Cala essa boca! Lê logo a narração antes que eu enfie esse papel pelo seu nariz! Ò.ó

Narrador: Ok ok! -medo- Vamos relembrar o capítulo passado: Itachi perde pro pai no jogo de xadrez, fica revoltado e mata todo o seu clã... Bem prático ele! E bem apelão também! Mas isso não vem ao caso...

Eu: ¬¬'

Narrador: Sasuke cresceu (sério?) e, decidido a ficar com 1,80 de altura pra poder matar o irmão, entrou numa escola muito xoxa que ele achava que era uma academia de musculação. Se enganou redondamente. Aquela escola não era uma escola normal... Era uma escola para doidos! Quando Sasuke descobriu, já era tarde demais. Já estava matriculado. Assim que soube que iria ter de conviver com gente maluca ficou totalmente puto e com vontade de matar alguem... Mas era muito nanico pra isso...

OOO 1º Dia de aula OOO

Biruta Sensei, digo, Iruka Sensei: Muito bom crepusculo, classe! -mostra a língua-

Classe: Bom crepusculo, Iruka Sensei!

Iruka Sensei: Hoje vamos aprender como ficar zonzo! 3

Classe: Ehhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: -sentado no canto o mais afastado possível dos lelés-da-cuca- Aff! Aonde é que eu fui me meter!!!

Sakura: -Ouve Sasuke falar ( gritar ) e olha pro canto onde ele está sentado- "_OMG! Que cara bunitãããooo hushsuhauhsua" _-levanta e vai sentar do lado dele-

Sasuke: -olha pra Sakura com cara de cu- E mais essa agora... ¬¬

Narrador: Enquanto isso do outro lado da sala de aula...

Ino: -vê Sakura tentando agarrar o Sasuke- Mas o que aquela filha de uma lona de circo ta fazendo e... "_OMG! Quem é aquele cara que ela ta agarrando??? É tão bunitão! JÁ RESOLVI!!! ELE VAI SER O MEU NAMORADO! AÍ A GENTE VAI SUBIR NO MORRO TODOS OS DIAS E FICAR RODANDO ATÉ CAIR, AÍ A GENTE VAI PODER CONVERSAR COM AS LINDAS PEDRINHAS QUE MORAM NO MORRO E... ummm... mas primeiro.. EU TENHO QUE TIRAR A CABELO DE PUDIM DE PERTO DELE!!! Ò.ó E VOU FAZER ISSO JÁ!!!!!!!" _-cara de maníaca- -vai até Sakura e dá um murro nela, derrubando-a no chão- SAI JÁ DAÍ SUA VACA COR-DE-ROSA! ELE É MEU!

Sasuke: Mais hein? -não entendeu nada-

Sakura: SEU NADA! EU VI PRIMEIRO! VAI PROCURAR OUTRA PESSOA PRA FICAR RODANDO COM VOCÊ ATÉ CAIR PORQUE ELE JÁ TA COMPROMETIDO! -levanta e dá um beliscão em Ino-

Sasuke: Aff. Quanto mais eu rezo, mais assombração me aparece! "_Itachiiiiii!!!!!!!! Isso é tudo culpa sua seu corno filho da puta.. ops! Então eu também sou filho da puta? Bom, deixa pra lá! Eu tenho que fugir daqui antes que essas duas resolvam me comer... E não é no bom sentido. ¬¬"_

-para sorte de Sasuke, o sinal bate-

Sasuke: -sai correndo pra fora e cantando- ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELELUIA! ALELUIA!!!!!!!! Eita! É melhor eu me concentrar.. Estou ficando louco igual a esse povo! Cruzes! -vai correndo pra casa ( que por sinal, eu não sei aonde é... Onde é que ele dorme? ô.o)

* * *

Continuaaaaaa!!!!!! 


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE! OO

Hello!

Passei por aqui só pra avisar que os outros capítulos dessa fic talvez demorem algum tempo pra sair... É porque eu estou tentando fazer o meu cérebro pegar no tranco e a inspiração chegar XD. Mas não desistam! Essa fic vai sair!!! Oh se vai!

T-chau


End file.
